Lord Dagger
|-|Information= __NOEDITSECTION__ Son of Wildheart and Lady Honeybee in the future. Powerless tribrid, and seen as an obscurity by most Pantalans. For GalaxyDragon. I’m also just trying out tribrids. Please do not edit my page except for categories. I often come on and can spellcheck myself. Name Artist Sab Background Information Creator Sab; for GalaxyDragon Coder Galaxzzy Main Attribute Loneliness Elemental Attribute Dark Theme Animal Dagger moth Theme Color Black/gold Theme Song VOCALOID Poltergeist- VocaCircus MBTI Personality Don't do Character Information Age 4 Gender Male Orientation Heterosexual Occupation Prince Tribe Hive/Night/Sky Nicknames None Goal To be treated seriously and fairly Residence Tsetse Hive Relatives Parents; aunts and uncles; 4 siblings Allies NO FRIENDS. Maybe some SilkWings Enemies Hmm bullies Likes text Reading; trying to get friends; his parents; treasure Dislikes Life; bullies; being powerless; boredom Powers and abilities None; good flying? Weapons None Ships OPEN Quote text Appearance He doesn't look like a Frankenstein tribrid at all, despite the doctors' predictions. He didn't seem deformed on the outside for the very least. He appears to be undersized, with a HiveWing build. His oddities include a NightWing-shaped head with a HiveWing-shaped snout. His SkyWing traits aren’t so obvious, since most of the SkyWing traits are recessive — he mainly takes after his mother, and his father’s dominant tribe. He even has has Pyrrhian-shaped wings. It's not like he could hide those wings, as they're obviously not bug-shaped. Dagger is ebony, pitch black, like an odd and deadly insect. In fact, almost everything about him seems to be black in color: Even his claws and horns, along with his translucent wings. The only colored scales are on his face. There are swaths of golden scales under his eyes. And here’s a unique trait: Dagger is polydactyl; and because of that, he has six toes on each foreleg. He doesn’t don much of anything at all. Though, he wears a silver necklace with three fire opal pendants. He has bright golden eyes, which resemble those of his father’s. ”I’m a HiveWing! I’m a HiveWing!” Personality He could be considered the least optimistic out of his siblings. Dagger isn’t a very bright dragon, though he smiles when someone compliments or when there’s a funny joke. He functions normally like most dragons, and he is not depressed one bit. The thing is, sometimes he feels useless and like he can’t contribute to anything. He feels like he’s underpowered or so. Being young, he does have a lot of expectations. Dagger wants friends and for others to treat him seriously. He wishes he could be seen as an equal, rather than an odd HiveWing. He doesn't know where to start, sadly. He's more of a waiting type of dragon. ”Heck.” ”Whelp. Not so fun at all.” History He hatched alongside five other siblings, to a HiveWing mother and Night/Sky father. And just like all his other siblings, Dagger is no eligible for the throne (due to his hybrid blood). Whereas his other siblings were brighter and much more useful, Dagger wasn’t very full of himself. Wildheart did not approve of the bullying his son took, so Dagger was forced to go to Tsetse Hive. Mainly as a restart-life type of thing. It proved to be a double-edged sword, as Tsetse Hive had the best prisons, guards, and security. Dagger was protected and made sure that he was not bullied. Though, the guards there were extra wary of him due to his oddities. While he was protected and secured, he was also the source of the guards’ suspicion. Dagger doesn't do much besides go to school and do most passive activities. Though he has some close friends in Tsetse Hive, he is a little unmotivated at times. Some guards notice how Dagger seems to not do anything, so they try to encourage him. One day, as he went to school, he noticed how some SilkWings wanted to be with him. It made him feel somewhat better. WIP lyrics here Relationships Some SilkWing please be his friend Lady Darkling]: Dagger finds his cousin pretty chill and nice at times. He really wants to talk more to her, but feels like she might see him as an abomination. He’s sometimes afraid that she thinks very much like other HiveWings. Name: relation Name: relation Trivia *name info * * lyrics here |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ 3969EDCD-F2E2-4DC3-BBC5-B4557AEAA606.png|By TwilightWoF! 7E3900C3-F9A3-41DB-B17D-C15679E7861C.jpeg|Dagger’s fire opal necklace by Sab 87D76B50-AC03-403A-A6D9-845C2D683244.jpeg|Doodle by Pearl! Hivewing nightwing headshot.jpg|By GalaxyDragon! Thanks! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:HiveWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets Category:Content (GalaxyDragon195) Category:Occupation (Government Official)